Dopo
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Nelle vite dei nostri 3 ragazzi dopo che hanno ottenuto la grazia una tragedia li riporta tutti insieme per ricordare quel che era stato iniziato. Il punto di vista di Sberla. Morte di un personaggio.


** Questa è la traduzione di **AFTER** di **Danzinora Switch** che trovate in questo forum **

**N/A: Questo racconto è riuscito più triste di quanto avevo pensato, ma spero che il finale dia ancora speranza. Ci sono riferimenti agli episodi Come soleva dire il mio prozio buonanima, e personaggi tratti da Pro e contro, Acqua nel deserto, La guerra dei taxi, Spazzateli via, I cavalieri dell'asfalto, Affitto con clausola mortale, Un bel posto da visitare, Una brutta sconfitta, Giornata infernale a Bad Rock, Hanno rapito l'A-Team e alcune cose tratte dalla stagione 5. Godetevelo e lasciate una recensione!**

La libertà non era mai stata così vincolante.

Ho avuto questo pensiero, rigirandolo nella mia testa mentre facevo ruotare il bicchiere. È buffo, in qualche modo cupo, che la cosa per cui ti sei battuto così tanto sia quella che indirizza la tua spirale alla rovina. Ma era vero. Almeno, lo era nel mio caso.

Perché che altro più c'era da fare?

Ti dicono sempre di raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi, ma non ti dicono cosa fare una volta che li avrai ottenuti. Ne fai uso? Come?

Tre anni fa fui assolutamente euforico. Mi sentivo sollevate e sembrò che un peso immenso fosse improvvisamente sparito dalle mie spalle. Il mondo si era infine aperto a me. Tutto era possibile. Ora tutti potevamo vivere una vita normale.

La grazia era arrivata.

Lo ammetterò, sono scoppiato a piangere quando ci diedero la buona notizia. Ma non fui il solo a farlo. Penso che tutti noi abbiamo pianto un poco, in un modo o nell'altro, perché sentivamo che, alla fine, potevamo riposare.

Riposare. Inquieti.

Siamo rimasti insieme per mesi all'inizio, facendo una lunga e meritatissima vacanza. Ma dopo questa giunse il bruciante interrogativo: adesso che facciamo? Cosa possiamo fare? Più di dieci anni di vita da fuggiaschi cambia il modo in cui vedi il mondo. In cui vedi la società.

Beh, potevamo trovarci un lavoro. Una cosa che giunse con la grazia fu il congedo dall'esercito, che accettammo, perché vederci risparmiata la vita fu sufficiente. Ora era tempo di andare alla deriva e trovare lavoro. Essere liberi cittadini significava che dovevi trovarti un impiego.

Penso che nessuno di noi si sia davvero adattato.

No, correzione: la maggior parte di noi non si è adattata. Sorprendente, tra tutti noi PE è quello che ha prosperato. Ottenne un lavoro in un negozio di automobili e fece velocemente carriera finché divenne il proprietario del negozio. Poi aprì il proprio negozio di auto. Tutti si meravigliavano del genio meccanico perché i suoi veicoli e i suoi progetti erano molto versatili e utili. Ho sentito che perfino l'esercito ha comprato alcuni suoi lavori. Credo ringrazino l'Onnipotente di non aver sprecato una così grande fonte di genio. letteralmente.

L'ho visto in TV una volta, durante un'intervista per l'apertura di un altro dei suoi negozi. Stava bene, aveva sempre ovunque quell'oro luccicante ma sembrava più in pace. Una grande parte dei suoi profitti era donata a vari centri giovanili. Si occupava sempre di quei bambini. PE può avere un brutto carattere ma ha sempre avuto un grande cuore.

È giusto che abbia avuto una così buona riuscita. In molti modi, PE è quello tra noi che è sempre stato se stesso. Tra le mie truffi, il lavoro di attore di Hannibal e gli stratagemmi di Murdock dentro e fuori l'ospedale, PE è quello che non ha mai mentito per farsi strada dentro o fuori da qualcosa. Oh, certo, ha sempre mantenuto in basso profilo, ma non ha mai tentato di nascondere chi era.

Ovvio he sia il migliore nella vita da libero cittadino. Sono sinceramente felice per lui.

Forse addirittura un po' geloso.

Ma è l'unico tra tutti noi che non sembra perso.

Davvero perso.

Murdock e io siamo rimasti insieme per molto tempo. Ora penso che fosse un po' perso anche lui, ora che era fuori dall'ospedale e il Team non esisteva più. L'ho visto saltare da un impiego all'altro, venendo sempre licenziato per qualche azione o comportamento bizzarro, ogni volta più folle del precedente. Sembrava non sapere cosa fare nel mondo reale, non sapere come adattarsi.

Io l'ho sempre saputo. Penso di aver individuato il suo posto sulla Terra il giorno che lo incontrai. Quell'uomo era nato per volare. Anche se volare era più difficile quando rigavi dritto. Non è esattamente possibile saltare su un elicottero luccicante quando ti gira di farlo se non hai soldi. Era ancor peggio con qualsiasi genere di aereo. E sapevo che non c'era modo che potesse diventare un pilota commerciale - i passeggeri tendono a essere perplessi se fai un giro della morte o altre acrobazie.

Ma sapevo che aveva bisogno di volare, quindi indossai ancora una volta il mio completo migliore, lo portai agli Hollywood studios e lo iscrissi come pilota acrobatico. Un sacco di aerei diversi da pilotare, un sacco di trucchi diversi da fare , e sapevo che sarebbe stato il migliore nel suo campo. Hollywood cercava sempre cose più grosse, migliori, più veloci e più folli, e Murdock possedeva i requisiti perfetti perché era l'unico disposto a fare in aria le scene acrobatiche più folli che sfidavano la morte. Gli studios lo amarono, e dopo i voli di prova gli fecero immediatamente firmare il contratto. Finalmente vidi di nuovo il volto di Murdock illuminarsi con quel folle suo sorriso - addirittura mi abbracciò per aver combinato l'affare.

Dal momento che, finalmente, guadagnava comprò una sua casa e se ne andò. Non lo persi di vista - restammo in contatto. Ricominciò a vedere Kelly, e i due stavano davvero bene insieme. Lui sapeva che, in qualche modo, io avevo paura, e un paio di settimane dopo si presentò alla mia porta con un sorriso eccitato e qualcosa dietro la schiena.

"So che pensi di non avere alcuna caratteristica per avere successo nel mondo - disse eccitato, veloce - ma ho trovato qualcosa che va benissimo per te ed è completamente legale!". Non riuscii a dire nemmeno una parola prima che mi gettasse in faccia il documento che teneva nascosto. "Un contratto come attore!" Annunciò orgoglioso. "C'è un uomo che cerca un tizio affabile per il suo primo film, e tutto quello che devi fare è iscriverti all'Actor's Guild e accettare questo contratto! Andrà bene, Faccia da Sberla, tornerai nel tuo ramo!".

Il mio ramo. Ero un truffatore. sicuro, tutte le truffe significavano che ero un attore formidabile, ed ero abituato a mentire e a recitare una parte. Era davvero quello, che ero?

Man mano che il mio silenzio si prolungava, il suo sorriso iniziò a scomparire. "Beh, ci… ci penserai, Sberla? Odio vederti così, e tu mi hai portato dove sono oggi, e quando ho sentito di questo contratto ho pensato, beh, di fartelo sapere… ci penserai? Per favore?".

Gli dissi che l'avrei fatto e non feci nulla per le due settimane che seguirono.

Quando ricevetti la notizia non fu perché qualcuno aveva chiamato. Non fu perché qualcuno me lo disse. Sedevo a un bar e fissavo lo schermo della TV quando fu fatto l'annuncio. Un giornalista di cui non conoscevo nemmeno il nome lo disse a me e altri 20 milioni di persone. Non riuscivo a muoversi. Non riuscivo a respirare. Sedetti immobile sulla mia sedia finché il bar non chiusi, ed ero così catatonico che il proprietario iniziò a chiamare il 911 per fare venire i paramedici a visitarmi, prima che mi scuotessi e interrompessi la chiamata. Pagai la mia consumazione e vagai per la strada, completamente stordito.

In qualche modo riuscii a tornare a casa e rimasi immobile a fissare il mio cassettone. Sapevo di essere stato congedato. Sarebbe stato irrispettoso indossare di nuovo le mostrine di quel rango? Sbuffai, cancellando velocemente quel pensiero. In questo caso sarebbe stato irrispettoso non farlo.

Una cosa dell'esercito che non si dimentica mai: tieni quell'uniforme in ottime condizioni. Avevo lucidato i bottoni, lucidato le scarpe e stirato il tessuto finché non era sembrata nuova di zecca. L'avevo messa sulla mia cassettiera in attesa del giorno in cui l'avrei di nuovo indossata. Un giorno che era arrivato troppo presto.

Non so quanto tempo passò tra l'annuncio al notiziario e il funerale. Tutti i giorni che ci furono in mezzo furono confusi per me. So solo che mi presentai in quella chiesa con la mia uniforme, rasato, triste e sobrio.

Fui sorpreso di scoprire che si era presentata davvero un sacco di gente. Non so perché - di sicuro non gli mancavano gli amici. Riconobbi molte facce. Con un sobbalzo compreso che la maggior parte di questa gente erano persone che noi avevamo aiutato nel corso degli anni. Vidi i veterani disabili che aiutammo a salvare l'hotel. C'erano persone della compagnia di tassisti Lone Star, della società del soccorso stradale e della compagnia di smaltimento dei rifiuti. Perfino Jase spuntò in un angolo. C'erano negozianti, proprietari di ristoranti e altri uomini d'affari. Anche Trish Brenner c'era, a porgere i suoi omaggi come noi avevamo fatto al suo defunto marito. E c'era anche la signora Baracus. Vidi perfino i Bells seduti in silenzio insieme su una delle panche.

Anche i parenti che aveva c'erano. Vidi Jack, Kid Harmon e sua moglie e quel, si, quel piccolino dev'essere stato il loro figlio. Oh diavolo, è cresciuto. Colorava un foglio, ignaro di ciò che lo circondava.

Individuai perfino la dottoressa Maggie Sullivan. Sapevo che lei era speciale per lui, anche se non riuscii mai a capire fino a che punto si fossero spinti. Forse non lo saprò mai. Mi fece un sorriso forzato mentre passava, dandomi la mano e stringendo per un attimo la mia.

Mi soffermai vicino alla prima panca, senza nessuna voglia di fare i pochi passi che mi separavano dalla bara. Vidi sia Tawnia che Amy alla mia destra. Tawnia piangeva. Amy si mantenne più composta ma potevo capire che era addolorata. Intercettò il mio sguardo e trasse un sospiro tremante.

Dovevo andare, ora. Non mi ero accorto di aver afferrato la panca con così tanta forza finché non la lascia per avvicinarmi al feretro. Rimasi davanti alla lunga cassa bianca e con circospezione guardai giù.

Oh, Hannibal…

Ci ero già passato. Non riuscivo a fermare il flash di deja-vu che erompeva da moltissimi anni fa. Hannibal era già stato in quella bara in precedenza. Avevo presenziato al suo funerale in passato. Solo che allora sembrava così immobile. Probabilmente una cosa buona, considerato che stava solo fingendo di essere morto. Ora? Aveva l'aria pacifica, come se stesse dormendo, ma anche vuota. Sapevo che quell'uomo se ne era andato davvero, non importa quanto sperassi che saltasse su con gli occhi aperti e se ne uscisse con un "ciao!" dal buffo accento irlandese.

Silenzio.

Non sapevo cosa fare. Fissavo il cadavere di quest'uomo. Il mio leader, il mio amico era morto. La vita se ne era andata. E tuttavia, mentre osservavo i suoi folti capelli grigio acciaio mi fu rammentato improvvisamente che Hannibal era molto più vecchio di me, molto più vecchio di tutti noi.

Rigido e adeguato, sollevai la mano e lo salutai. Girai sui tacchi con precisione e camminai verso la prima panca, dove sedeva PE. Mi fece un cenno di assenso mentre sedevo, e distogliemmo lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro per trattenerci ancora un po'.

Tutti si erano accomodati quando Murdock si avviò all'altare. Come PE e io stesso, indossava la sua uniforme, soltanto manteneva il suo rango di capitano. Nessuna detenzione, nessuna grazia, nessun congedo. Fece una lunga pausa, guardando giù dall'altare, prendendosi un momento prima di parlare. Stupito, realizzai che anche Murdock era stato in questa posizione in passato, solo, stavolta era serio, senza accenti irlandesi e insalate di avocado a mettersi di mezzo.

"Amici e familiari. - iniziò - Siamo… riuniti qui oggi per onorare uno dei più grandi uomini che io abbia mai incontrato". Si fermò di nuovo, insicuro, i suoi occhi che tornavano a Hannibal nella bara. Ordini, signore?

"Hannibal - continuò - Non era come la maggior parte degli uomini. Il suo cuore era dalla parte dei giusti, e lui si assicurava che… che le cose fossero giuste. Che fossero fatte per i motivi giusti. Non so come descriverlo, ma so che tutti voi signori lo avete sentito in qualche misura. Lui aveva questa energia che ti portava a fare del bene, che ti portava ad alzarti e a fare qualcosa. Ed era onesto in questo. Non importa quale fosse il tuo problema, lui riusciva davvero, autenticamente - la sua voce si incrinò leggermente sulle ultime parole - a capire".

Decisi che la solennità non si addiceva a Murdock.

"In qualche modo capiva, anche se non capivi tu stesso". Murdock sembrava essere meno consapevole delle persone presenti, e parlava di più a se stesso. "Lui capiva completamente, e faceva tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutare. È questo che lui era. Aiutare gli altri". Inspirò tremando e fece un deciso cenno al feretro. "Grazie Colonnello".

Murdock lasciò il pulpito di scatto, e ci fu silenzio mentre la gente rifletteva. PE si spostò accanto a me e lo vidi alzarsi e dirigersi verso il posto lasciato vuoto.

"Ho incontrato Hannibal ai tempi del Vietnam. - disse con voce roca - "Quell'uomo era un genio, anche se un po' matto. Aveva sempre un piano. - fece sorriso tirato - Non abbandonò mai il suo paese, anche quando fu il suo paese ad abbandonare lui. Ha aiutato la sua gente, anche quando la sua gente cercava di ucciderlo. Come ho detto, matto. - PE scosse la testa - Ma era la cosa giusta da fare. E per me è un onore dire che era un mio amico".

Quando PE se ne andò sentii gli occhi di tutti spostarsi verso di me. lentamente, rigido, mi alzai e camminai verso il pulpito. Tutti gli occhi erano su di me, aspettando che parlassi. Io, l'uomo dalla lingua svelta che sapeva sempre cosa dire.

Non so cosa dire.

Mi accorsi di averlo detto ad alta voce. "Non so cosa dire. - ripetei, con voce ancora fioca - Non ci sono parole adatte a descrivere il dolore che provo per la sua morte… mi sembra di vivere in un sogno". Guardai di nuovo la bara, spiando i suoi occhi chiusi. "Lui viveva per aiutare gli altri, come ha detto PE, e aveva questa energia che ti portava a fare la stessa cosa, come ha detto Murdock. Tutti lo avevamo capito. Tutti gli davamo ascolto. Gli anni in cui abbiamo vissuto come A-Team - ingoiai - furono gli anni in cui lui prosperò".

"Non so come la vita da libero cittadino lo abbia trattato. - continuai - Non so se abbia continuato a recitare o abbia trovato qualcos'altro. Ma sento che non si è divertito neanche lontanamente quanto si divertiva a quei tempi". Avevo la gola secca. Sentivo di non capire quello che succedeva. Ma i piani di Hannibal non si capivano mai fino alla fine, vero?".

"Scommetto che questo era il suo piano. - dissi improvvisamente - Scommetto che adesso, in Paradiso, lui guarda su di noi, su ognuno di noi qui, seduti insieme, e sorride. Se in Paradiso sono permessi i sigari scommetto anche che ne sta fumando uno mentre sorride. Noi siamo il suo piano, e adesso siamo tutti insieme". Alla fine sorrisi, sentendomi più in pace mentre immaginavo il suo volto. Non mi importava se deliravo come un pazzo.

"Hannibal, - mi voltai e mi rivolsi al feretro - fino a oggi questo è stato il tuo piano migliore".

Scesi e feci segno a PE di raggiungermi. Murdock si unì a noi e insieme a Kid, Jase, Jack e un paio di altre persone portammo fuori la bara, ora chiusa. PE ci passò i fucili e Murdock ci diede gli ordini mentre facevamo il saluto con le armi. Piegammo la bandiera e mi avviai per consegnarla alla dottoressa Sullivan.

Lei la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi e guardò di nuovo me. "Devi prenderla tu. - sussurrò - Tu sei la sua famiglia". Arretrai alle sue parole, sconcertato e confuso. Andai dagli Harmon, ma né Kid né Jack vollero prenderla, dicendomi entrambi che dovevo tenere la bandiera, che facevo parte della famiglia di Hannibal.

Fissai le stelle e strisce. Hannbal amava il suo paese. Amava aiutare. Forse gli ultimi tre anni non erano stati un granché per lui, non abituato a fare le cose in modo legale, ma di sicuro aveva vissuto una vita appagante… Volevo anche io una vita piena. Che stavo facendo?

Mentre fissavo la bandiera nelle mie mani, mentre la prima palata di terra veniva gettata, finalmente iniziai a piangere.

Trovai Murdock dopo la sepoltura, stava vicino ad alcuni alberi. Stava guardando il cimitero, perso nei suoi pensieri, ma mi notò mentre mi avvicinavo.

"Hannibal ha ragione, Murdock - dissi mettendomi accanto a lui - Se non viviamo aiutando gli altri allora siamo morti come lo è lui".

Mi guardò con incertezza, insicuro di dove stessi andando a parare con quel discorso.

Feci un respiro profondo. "Devo rimettermi in piedi. La vita non è finita, non ancora. Abbiamo delle cose da fare, ma dobbiamo iniziare con una base solida, soltanto, stavolta una base completamente legale e corretta".

"Sberla, che stai dicendo di preciso?" Ribatté Murdock.

Guardai le tombe prima di affrontare di nuovo Murdock. "Quel contratto da attore è sempre disponibile?" chiesi.

Il viso di Murdock, infine, si aprì di nuovo in quel sorriso. "Sicuro, amico. - disse eccitato - E comprende anche un solido stipendio".

"Buono. - dissi - Ora, mi piace l'idea di PE. Ha iniziato con quei centri giovanili. Che altro possiamo fare con quei soldi se non aiutare gli altri?".

"Oh, dovevo parlare all'ormone, sono sicuro che lui abbia qualche idea. Vado a cercarlo!". Murdock corse via per trovare PE e io ridacchiai seguendolo. Mi fermai e poi mi voltai verso la lapide più nuova, sollevando un drink immaginario.

"Lunga vita al Jazz".

_Fine_.


End file.
